


Boggart

by Bard_the_Bowman



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boggarts, Gen, Hurt Remus Lupin, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6861073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bard_the_Bowman/pseuds/Bard_the_Bowman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus faces his worst fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boggart

DADA had very rapidly gone from Remus' favourite class to his worst.

Professor Mye had uncovered a large chest at the front of the room, and announced it to be a boggart. She had then told everyone to line up in front of the chest, so they could all have a go at destroying it.

Remus knew what a boggart was. He felt his heart drop into his stomach, and he felt like throwing up. This could reveal his secret. Everyone would know what he was. 

Dreading what was to come, he stood up and took his place in the line of thirteen and fourteen year olds, behind Sirius and just in front of Peter.

His stomach churned with the awful suspense as they all repeated the spell to rid themselves of the boggart. Riddikulus.

Then, the chest was open and a huge snake was sliding out, curling towards the girl at the front of the line. "Riddikulus!" She shouted, and the snake grew feathers. Then there was a clown. A spider. A huge lion with enormous teeth. A man with a knife, covered in blood. Now James was stepping up. Now Sirius. 

Suddenly, Remus found himself at the front of the line. The bawling baby that had been Sirius' mother suddenly became a blur. Then there were three bodies on the ground, mutilated, but still recognisable as three of the students in the class; James, Sirius, and Peter. 

Shocked gasps came from behind him as Remus stood frozen, his eyes fixed on the bodies. Then a low growling drew his attention and he raised his head to see a huge, slavering wolf, blood dripping from its chin. 

Remus tried not to panic as he locked eyes with himself.

"Rid..." He faltered, terrified of what he was seeing. 

Boggart James stared unseeingly, glasses shattered, huge gashes in his flesh. 

Boggart Sirius lay crooked, neck twisted at an unnatural angle, his arms and legs bending the wrong way.

Boggart Peter, small, quiet little Peter, had bite marks covering his face, and several ribs poked through tears in his blood-soaked shirt.

And Boggart Remus just stood there, grinning sadistically, covered in that thick, crimson liquid that was pooling around the mangled heaps of broken corpses.

Remus couldn't look away. He couldn't do anything except stare at what he knew could easily happen. 

Then he straightened up, and steadied his wand. "Riddikulus." He said, under his breath. 

The wolf shrank into an ant. The blood disappeared, and the bodies fixed themselves, jumping up. "Surprise!"

Remus couldn't take anymore of this. He stumbled backwards as the boggart turned to Peter.

He was pale and shaking as he turned to his other two friends. Both of them were staring at him in horror, and then suddenly he was being pulled into a crushing hug. His brain just had time to register that it was Sirius before James joined in, and then Peter. 

Remus just closed his eyes tightly, knees giving way, and after that he couldn't remember much except the horrible numbness. 

The next thing he knew, they were in their dormitory, and he was once again in the middle of a group hug on his bed. Kind, comforting words were being softly spoken to him, a hand was stroking his hair, and he was gradually coming back to his senses. For the next few days, at least one of them was by his side at all times, making sure he was alright.

\--------

Many years later, with two of his best friends dead and the other in Azkaban for murdering them, Remus came across an old drawer with a boggart in it. 

He knew he had to deal with it, so he pulled open the drawer, expecting the same scene that had met him in his third year at Hogwarts.

But to his confusion, a glowing full moon drifted lazily out of the drawer.

That was when Remus realised his worst fear of all. 

He had to face the full moon all by himself.


End file.
